


Day In The Life

by generalkenobi715



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anidala Week, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalkenobi715/pseuds/generalkenobi715
Summary: Padme looked down to where Luke slept next to her, running a hand over the cowlick on the back of his head.  He was curled ever so slightly into her body - but facing his sister, as always.  Leia mirrored the same position from where she slept in Anakin’s arms, on the other side of the bed, head resting just underneath his chin.Half the time, she couldn’t even believe they were real.  That they were here, safe.  That they were so remarkable, reflections of everything she loved about Anakin and perfect compliments of each other at the same time.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Day In The Life

Light poured in through the windows of a Coruscant apartment, golden flares reflecting off of the sculptures sitting quietly in corners and on tabletops, unassuming and silent.   
It was even in their silence, however, that the hum of speeders in the air just outside woke Anakin Skywalker, a muffled groan escaping his throat as he squinted in the morning sun. 

He reached up with one hand to rub his eyes, the last traces of sleep still lingering on the edges of his consciousness. He’d fallen asleep, it seemed, sitting straight up on the sofa. In his grogginess, he didn’t even think to wonder why Padme hadn’t woken him.

Sighing, he leaned his head back against the cushion, letting his eyes flutter shut. He took a deep breath, allowing the moment to wash over him. Peace. The quiet hum of the waking city was calming - the apartment was hardly ever this quiet.

He didn’t open his eyes when he heard the quiet shuffle of feet on the far side of the room, nor when they made their way closer to him. He only raised an eyebrow, waiting.

He felt a hand graze the side of his face, fingers running gently over his cheek, and the edges of his mouth quirked upward - only to be met with the feel of soft lips on his, gentle and warm, as if emulating the light that trickled in through the glass. He breathed in Padme’s scent, felt her fingers pressed against the back of his neck, his expression spreading into a full-fledged grin - like the one that had been so characteristic of him before the war.

It was becoming more characteristic of him now, as if returning home from a long journey - perhaps having gotten lost on the way.

His eyelids fluttered open ever so slightly when he felt Padme pull away. She was standing above him, loose curls tumbling over her shoulders. The way the light hit her, it was as if the dawn was made simply to rest its light on her skin. Anakin knew this, of course, and felt the knowledge grow in him with every passing day.

God, she was beautiful.

He quirked up an eyebrow, his voice laden with sleep and an air of mischief when he spoke.  
“Good morning.”

She smiled back at him, letting out a quiet laugh. Her voice was almost a whisper.  
“Good morning.”

He drew his arms around her as she lowered herself down onto the seat next to him, nestling her head in the crook of his shoulder as she normally did. They let the silence surround them, breathing in the stillness that graced these early hours. Anakin drew her in closer, feeling the warmth of her body against his.

These moments were everything.

Only quiet curiosity made Anakin speak up, hand still working gently through Padme’s hair.  
There was an air of amusement in his voice, and the question was more humorous than it was legitimate.  
“What happened last night?”

Padme let out another of her quiet laughs, not moving her gaze from where it tracked the ships that trickled past outside the window. “You fell asleep here.”   
She took a beat before she clarified.  
“All three of you. It was late when I walked in, and you were snoring with one knocked out under each arm.”

Anakin chuckled. A late meeting in the Senate, a night off from duties at the Temple, and Anakin had been tasked with entertaining two very excitable children for the better part of the evening. No wonder he hadn’t even made it to bed.

He vaguely remembered sitting in the same spot on the sofa, smiling softly as two tiny forms buried themselves in his arms, a shaggy blonde head and a mess of dark braids nestled on either side of his chest.   
He smiled again as the memory washed over him.

Anakin was snapped out of his reverie by a dull thud from the twins’ bedroom. His and Padme’s instincts kicked in, and Anakin was on his feet in a moment, starting across the threshold. Before he could enter himself, however, there was a pounding of bare feet, followed by the appearance of a small, round face at the door.

Leia looked up at him innocently, hair disheveled and eyes wide. “Hi Daddy!”  
Anakin knew all too well what the forced sweetness of her voice meant, and in his partial relief that nothing appeared to be overtly wrong, he raised an amused eyebrow at his daughter.  
“Hi, Princess.” He placed his hands on his hips, mockingly narrowing his eyes.   
“Is everything alright in there? I thought I heard something.”

Leia shifted, keeping the same bright smile painted on her face. “Yep, everything’s okay in here!” 

If she weren’t his daughter, Anakin would say she was rather persuasive for her age. But after 7 years married to a politician and 4 years a father to two deviously intelligent children, he saw right through it.   
With a glance back at Padme, who sat with her face cupped in her hand, trying to hide her smile, he scooped her up and started into the room.  
“Well then, I guess we’ll just have to wake up your brother, then.”

Leia protested briefly before Anakin pushed open the door, flicking on the lamp to find Luke sitting on the floor, surrounded by tools, looking very much distressed as R2 sat partially disassembled in front of him.

Luke’s head jerked up, first looking at Anakin, then at Leia.   
“Sorry, I tried”, she said meekly; Anakin had to bite his lip to keep from smiling as he imagined the guilty cringe on her face.

Looking down at his son, surrounded by droid parts with grease on his hands and face at seven in the morning, all Anakin could do was stifle a laugh. “What do we have here?”

Luke obviously did not pick up on the amusement in his father’s tone.   
“I’m sorry Dad, it’s just R2’s arm wasn’t working right, and then I found a bunch of crossed wires, and did you know his memory banks aren’t set up right? And before I knew it...”   
He trailed off, looking at the parts that sat around him before glancing sheepishly up at Anakin.   
“I thought you’d be mad”, he said quietly. 

Anakin chuckled out loud this time, sensing Padme at the door behind him. He turned to find her just as amused - though perhaps not at the prospect of having to wash the grime out of Luke’s hair. He handed a characteristically spotless Leia off without a word, exchanging a knowing glance with his wife before crouching down next to Luke.

He placed a hand on Luke’s shoulder. “It’s okay, buddy. He needed a tune up anyways! You did good. Let me show you how to put him back together.”

He felt Luke relax under his hand, relief flooding through his body. The kid was so eager to please, and he really did try - and, to be honest, he had actually done a good job on R2. Especially for so young. He was reminded, as he so often was, of another boy, in another life, another blonde head streaked with gray, elbow-deep in the wiring of another droid. He could practically hear Padme’s voice in his ear - “your kid.”   
Nothing wrong with that.

He smiled down at Luke, whose mood had improved drastically from worried to excited.  
“Thanks, Dad.”  
Anakin ruffled his hair with one hand. He wondered if Luke could sense the pride that swelled in his chest.

Sparing a glance back at Padme, Leia perched on her hip, he knew she felt it too.

Night descended quickly on Coruscant, the light from the sun replaced with the glow of street lamps and speeder lights. The occasional flash came through the window of Padme and Anakin’s bedroom, but it had never seemed to bother those inside, even with the addition of a few guests on this specific evening.

Padme looked down to where Luke slept next to her, running a hand over the cowlick on the back of his head. He was curled ever so slightly into her body - but facing his sister, as always. Leia mirrored the same position from where she slept in Anakin’s arms, on the other side of the bed, head resting just underneath his chin.

She pulled the blanket up over Luke’s shoulders, the beginnings of a smile teasing at the edges of her mouth. As much as she loved to remind Anakin of how much of him there was in Luke, she couldn’t help but see so much of herself in her boy. In Leia, too, though her sharp attitude was very much her father’s - quite the opposite of Luke’s kind words and gentle demeanor.   
Half the time, she couldn’t even believe they were real. That they were here, safe. That they were so remarkable, reflections of everything she loved about Anakin and perfect compliments of each other at the same time.

Watching Anakin as he looked down at Leia, she knew he was thinking the same thing. She also knew that their children had been the ones to bring him out of the cruel haze of war, back to normalcy. They had been a tether, a light in the dark, and they had brought her Anakin back to her - simply by loving him, and letting him love them in return. She loved them more than she could express for that, too.

They were everything, and by now, she couldn’t imagine a life without the three of them. Her whole heart, her entire world, was held in the rise and fall of two little chests and the knowing gaze of the man she loved.

When she met eyes with Anakin from across the bed, he smiled - but there was something else there. She knew that smirk, and cocked an eyebrow in return.

“Hey Padme?”  
He was toying with her now, his voice a playful whisper so as not to wake the twins.

She couldn’t help but smile.  
“Yes?”

He pulled Leia in closer to his body, leaning towards her before he spoke, even quieter than before.  
“Let’s have another baby.”

Padme’s eyes widened a bit. She hadn’t really thought of the possibility, and she certainly hadn’t expected the suggestion from him. The last time had been so hurried, so secret. The weight had been unimaginable, the worry tangible. She couldn’t imagine going through it all over again, but more than anything, she knew they had been the most anxious days of Anakin’s life.   
But this wasn’t last time. For all those days of heartache and fear, they’d been granted a shining moment of utter joy - a joy which hadn’t faded since their lives had changed four years ago.   
And judging by the way Anakin was looking at her now?   
He meant it.

She looked down at her sleeping children, so perfect and so loved. She looked back up at her husband, and she smiled, her expression mirrored in his face.   
Her voice was barely a whisper.  
“Okay.”

Anakin grinned wider, leaning over both children to plant a kiss on her forehead, but she’d do him one better. He raised her head to kiss him, feeling more in love than she ever had before.

Laying next to her family, she couldn’t have been more grateful. For her children, miracles in their own right, so beautiful and so unique. For a husband who loved them just as much, and with all the emotion and conviction in his being. For the possibility that there might be more to love in just a little while.

She laid next to her family, the headlights outside the window illuminating peacefully sleeping faces, and she thought her heart might burst - even still, she knew she still had more of it to give.  
For the Skywalkers, there was always enough love in her heart; they owned it completely. 

She wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little family AU, and thanks for reading :)


End file.
